Businesses and other types of organization often include a call center that a customer may call to speak with an agent of the organization and obtain products, services, or information. Call centers often include computer systems that assist agents when interacting with callers by enabling the agent to access account information, process orders, schedule services, etc. However, currently available call center computer systems have various limitations. For example, call center computer systems fail to provide real-time, customizable solutions for assisting an agent during a call.